chromasome_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Little People Of Gilgamesh
Overview The little people of Gilgamesh are a species of humanoid beings. These people are called the little people of Gilgamesh for they have not chosen a name for their own species throughout their civilizations advancement and others merely named them after the planet, Gilgamesh, where they reside. This species size ranges from thew size of a human thumb to relative giants the size of a human leg, however all of these people are all rather small and exhibit rather unremarkable facial and body traits, except from their notable tiny noses and curly hair, with a circular bald spot. After the 1st ubinox war and the cataclysmic event of the dimensional collapse, some adept gilgameshian scientists shielded some of their own against this wave of spacial destruction and managed to escape cell V, emerging on the outskirts of a neutron star. Gilgameshian sensors picked a massive spacial disruption the size of several stars. This is when they had first encountered The Gus. Gilgameshian Genocide by Agustin the consumer of worlds The Emergence of the GSS Nox into the neutron star system 442ab the little people of Gilgamesh emerged into this uncharted star system in a hope of finding salvation. However the ships sensors of the GSS Nox had detected a massive object of cosmic porportions, so large that it bent the light from the neutron star. As a small ship detachment approached it reports came of a leviathan sized creature that was consuming the neutron star. The ship was ordered to slowly retreat backwards and rendevouz wit the main ship. shortly after this behemoth took notice, and swiped at the ship with speed and force. This swipe crushed the ship and killed everyone inside. At noticing the vanishing of the small ship the GSS Nox decided to make a last stand and fire upon the creature with advanced antimatter missiles and Gilgameshian Little Particle Isotropic atomizer 1000, a proud technology created by the gilgameshian military during the ubinox war. However much to their horror, the behemoth just opened his mouth wide like a contortionist and bellowed, seemingly impossible in the vacuum of space, "face my ultimate champion, MOUTH, your petty weapons wont challenge my glory, my might!". at this terrifying realization of impending doom, the gilgameshian high command, comprised of the last few scientists and leaders left after the war realized they needed to retreat from the system. However the creature, which stated its "high celestial identity" was Agustin the consumer of worlds, expanded his stomach out, seemingly summoning matter from other dimensions and expanding his gravity. this caused the ships dimensional little polarizer drive to collapse under the sheer pressure of the spacetime disruption gus was creating. Gus slowly whispered in the cold vacuum of space, "ill enjoy ending your miserable existence, you petty species of weaklings, assimilate unto me" and engulfed the ship with the pitch blackness of his eternal mouth and destroyed the little people of gilgamesh, and they where never seen again.